gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Berny
Berny was a human male individual who inexplicably avoided absolute death on numerous occasions, and eventually was responsible for the total annihilation of Universe E. Origins Berny was conceived as one of the five children of Ashima and Paul. Gerald Rowan cites their coupling as having occurred in 1997, while Martin Silverstein affirms it took place in the early eighties. Whatever the case may be, we know Berny was the firstborn, with Bob being born slightly after. The circumstances of their birth resulted in the children being separated across time and space. This may be why Gerald Rowan and Martin Silverstein have different accounts of his age. It is known that Bob was sent so far into the past, that his earliest form is barely cohesive, bearing more resemblance to the NgukGluk he encountered at the time. Berny, meanwhile, lived in the late twentieth century and discovered as a child that he did not die despite horrible injuries. Breaking the Timeline Like his brother Bob, Berny developed a nasty habit of messing with the timeline in irreparable ways. The damage done by him to the space-time continuum set a precedent eventually allowing dimension-hopping psychopaths like Vizahndro to wreak havoc in all variations of the Universe E. In the original timeline, Berny's mental state began to decay when his frustration at his failure to kill himself boiled over. (NOTE: Following biography follows Berny's life according to the order of continuity, not by publication chronology. See Continuity section below). Zombies Mad scientist Vizahndro tricks his assistant Hampson into becoming the first of his zombie slaves, whom he intends to make infectious. As he uses a device to control Hampson, whom he renames Artery, he is surprised by arrival of Berny, who shoves him over, causing the control device to break. A terrified Vizahndro tries to fix it while Berny gloats that he has finally finished a game of tag begun decades ago in kindergarten, which Vizahndro has long forgotten as he did not enter into a game of tag, rather he punched Berny really hard in the face and ran away. Berny leaves, feeling satisfied, ignoring the screams of the diminutive scientist being infected by his out-of-control assistant. A zombie plague strikes the world, and Vizahndro's enormous intellect preserves post-infection, allowing him to become the leader of all zombies. Berny encounters his brother Bob (each unaware of their relation at this time), who becomes infected by Artery and dubbed "Vein" by Vizahndro. Berny struggles to survive until he is found by a survivor named Cornelius, who promises to bring him to a safe haven. Cornelius is abducted by Vein, and Berny attempts to rescue him, killing a straggler zombie in the sewers. He distracts Vein in a brief fight, and Cornelius beats Vein to death with a pipe. Cornelius introduces Berny to members of the zombie hunter group to which he belongs, including Zachary from the Evil Ice Cream saga and a small man named Seymour. Berny struggles with the morality of killing, and Seymour is kidnapped by a zombie who first hangs him then pulls the skin off his face to eat. Zachary shoots and kills the zombie, and Berny realizes the world is dangerous and comes to terms with his new lifestyle. He is introduced to a one-eyed man named Drake, returned from a mission wherein Cornelius' friend William was killed. Drake says they were betrayed from within by a mole, a half-zombie that is able to blend in with human population. He proposes an expedition to Vizahndro's layer to assassinate him, preventing the creation of more hybrids. Drake introduces Berny to an old man named Avard, whom Berny repeatedly refers to as Aardvark. Cornelius mentions Avard has a dark past of dabbling in things best left alone. Avard has a mechanical eye and bladed hands. He declines Drake's offer to join them, but warns Berny to trust no one. After scaling a mountain, Berny, Drake, Cornelius and Zachary are faced with a horde of zombies. Drake draws a knife, ready to fight, and plunges it into Zachary's chest, revealing himself to be the traitor. Cornelius and Berny are captured and taken alive to an arena as punishment for Vein's murder. Drake reveals that many who have survived this far possess a genetic immunity to the plague that only turns them into half zombies, which he believes to be the future of humanity. Cornelius and Berny watch a prisoner killed in the arena, and Cornelius enters fighting Artery. Artery nearly kills Cornelius, but his wounds cause him to mutate into a half-zombie and defeat Artery, causing chaos which allows Berny to escape. Berny knocks out Artery and beats Drake brutally with a bat until it breaks, and he makes his escape with the now-feral Cornelius. Cornelius would be killed on sight by zombie hunters, but he tells Berny they can trust Avard. Berny returns with Avard, but they are tailed by Blubby and Max, who Cornelius smells and captures. Once the situation is explained, Blubby and Max desert the zombie hunters to join Berny's group. They plan to assassinate Vizahndro and Drake, ending the war once and for all. Avard cautions them against contacting the zombie hunters. Avard's past as a necromancer is revealed, and Berny again questions the morality of the new world. How is Avard different from Vizahndro in raising the dead? Avard attempts to contact Seymour and Zachary, but is interrupted by the arrival of Vein, who survived his apparent death at Cornelius's hand. Vein has physically deteriorated to the Zombob state, but still proves a match for Berny. Berny and Avard follow Vein to find the location of Vizahndro's laboratory, and Cornelius stays with Blubby and Max. The arrival of zombie hunters leads Cornelius to realize Max has betrayed them. Blubby proves his loyalty by using his martial arts skills to take down the attackers without hurting them. Blubby refuses to leave Max, and the three escape to follow Berny. Berny and Avard fight against zombie sentries, preparing to infiltrate the facility. Vizahndro counterattacks with the total zombie horde before retreating into the facility. The arrival of Blubby, Cornelius and Max helps Berny stay alive, and the subsequent arrival of the zombie hunters shifts the tide of the battle. A three-way melee breaks out and Max is shot by a zombie hunter, much to his surprise. Blubby abandons the group to bring Max to safety. Avard stays behind to buy them time, and Cornelius and Berny enter the facility. Vizahndro kills a lone hunter, and Cornelius takes Artery by surprise, ripping his head apart. As he dies, he announces his name is not Artery, it was always Hampson. Berny faces Drake and Vein while Vizahndro readies the next phase of his dominance: the time machine. Drake subdues Cornelius, and Vein pulls Berny off of Vizahndro, whom he had been beating. Cornelius shames Drake as he is about to kill him, and Drake breaks down, suffering from guilt for the murders of Zachary and William. He attacks Vein, freeing Berny, who rushes to Vizahndro and the machine. Drake gloats he has trained all his life to kill zombies, but ends up being gutted by Vein with his own knife. Vein advances on Cornelius while Berny and Vizahndro activate the machine. Berny manipulates the controls so that they end up back in time to when they were children. As the child Berny approaches child Vizahndro on the playground, asking to play tag, child Vizahndro is about the punch Berny when the time machine arrives. Berny and Vizahndro wrestle, while the child Vizahndro's curiosity causes him to fiddle with the machine. Vizahndro cries out that it is damaged, but it is too late and the machine's battery explodes, decapitating the child Vizahndro and igniting the adult. Berny watches his enemy writhe in agony for a few seconds before he is erased from existence by the death of his younger self in a violent explosion. Berny watches in revulsion as his child self playfully kicks the severed head of child Vizahndro. Berny asks his younger self why death doesn't bother him, and the child reveals Berny knew even at that age that he was unable to die. This begins the young Berny's morbid fascination with death, and causes him to begin instigating events that kill him. Epic Adventure After a number of years have passed where Berny has aged and the date is now the same date it was on the day Berny and Vizahndro traveled back in time, Berny notices himself beginning to fade. The younger Berny has not chosen to live as he did, and now he is being erased as Vizahndro was. The future they live in now has no zombies, and the world is a mostly safe place. As far as Berny is concerned, he succeeded his mission. He never tried to find Cornelius or Drake or anyone else out of concern of messing with their timelines. He encounters Avard by chance one day, and he speaks with care. Before he dies, he contacts the younger Berny and tells him the truth about what happened that day. He explains how he lived through the years, fearing that the nightmare future would still come to pass. Younger Berny is carefree and mentally unstable. His day job consists of finding creative new ways to die, none of which work. He watches from afar as his older self combusts dramatically, then embarks on a surreal adventure through a damaged spacetime continuum. He encounters aliens, snails, cave-giants and an anthropomorphic butt assassin. Berny tumbles through a yawning chasm, and catches a glimpse of marble pillars and a crystal wall, with distant lighting illuminating something moving behind it. When he awakes, he is in the normal world again, or so it seems to him. Brushes with Death Berny's numerous brushes with death occur over the course of his new life, both preceding and following his Epic Adventure and the death of the original Berny. These events are detailed in the original comic Berny. Time Traveling Twosome A tinkerer and former cop recovered the ruins of Vizahndro's time machine, which sat untouched in his garage while he toured across America. Once he has connected the device to a power source, it becomes functional. At this time, Berny has also tracked it down, and his surprise interference results in the two being hurled millennia into the future. They arrive in a barren wasteland. The two are attacked by a group of gremlin-like creatures, and rescued by a winged humanoid, but the monsters steal the time machine. The winged creature alights on a mountaintop, where Berny and the cop meet RoboTron and Robob. RoboTron explains that after machines nearly extinguished humanity, thinking machines were made anathema. He and Robob are the only ones left as far as he knows. Humanity had experienced the Genetic Revolution, and a worldwide catastrophe resulted in the decimation of civilization on this continent. So now this is where they live. The winged man is the result of thousands of years worth of genetic engineering and evolution. The goblin-like creatures, called Greedoks, are all that remain of a bestial form of genetically modified humans. Berny discovers the winged man is related to him, and they agree to help him recover the time machine. During the attack, RoboTron is overwhelmed by Greedoks who begin pulling him apart. The cop shoots a few Greedoks and they are mobbed at the time machine, forcing Berny to hit the button without adjusting for temporal direction. They go into the future again. In the distant future, they find themselves approached by two floating, disc-like beings with thin tentacles drifting beneath their bodies. Attempts at communication provoke an electrical shock to be run through Berny, and the cop opens fire. The bullet ricochets off the creature, and they appear nonplussed. Berny quickly hits the button again, and they witness the end of Earth's fauna. A thick fog lies on this place, and a large dragonfly flies overhead. The cop observes a football-shaped tentacled creature resting in a puddle of water. They are approached by giant lobsters, and the cop fights them off while Berny sends them back in time again. Berny halts the journey abruptly, cautious of overshooting their mark. They appear right in the middle of a battlefield. Arthropod creatures flood from spaceships but are met in force by large, ape-like beasts. Although covered in hair and intimidating, Berny recognizes the ancestors of the Greedoks. The two travel farther back in time and encounter an advanced human society, in the midst of a genetic revolution as RoboTron said. Time travel has been discovered, and forbidden by the government due to reports of what the future looks like. The cop and Berny are to be arrested, but the arrest is interrupted by the attack of scorpion-like aliens, coming from the sky in spaceships. In desperation, Berny throws the switch and he and the cop are thrown wildly through time. Berny loses his grip and is deposited in ancient times. For a period of months, Berny struggles to survive in caveman times. He encounters Smilodon, terror birds, bears, Bob and many other dangers as he moves across the world, waiting for rescue. After numerous attempts at suicide, he resolves to live long enough until he can find the cop again. When the cop finally is able to find Berny's location in time, he appears and rescues him from an attack by a group of hunter-gatherers who think Berny is a monster. The cop is mortally wounded, but manages to rescue Berny. The journey matures Berny, but he finds himself once again alone and without a purpose. He destroys the time machine and anonymously reports the cop's death. Into the Dreaming Berny spends his days challenging death to come collect him, and spends his nights drinking away his memories. As he sleeps drunk on the floor, he dreams of being a superhero called "SuperBern" who helps people and is loved. He encounters a man doing battle with another who transforms into a werewolf. The man is killed, and Berny destroys the werewolf. The next day he is interrogated at the bar by a pair of government agents, who also arrest the bartender. The bald agent with glasses introduces Berny to the concept of the Dreaming, a plane of reality where all humanity is united in their dreams. The dreaming has become infested with man-eating werewolves. He tells Berny that something incredibly powerful killed a werewolf that had murdered an agent in Berny's dream last night, and he wants Berny's help to find this individual. Berny is too scared to admit it was him, and attempts to flee. He is tranquilized, and the agent instructs him to find the killer in twenty four hours or he will be shot. Berny enters the Dreaming on a mountaintop. He encounters a Hippie with no memory of how he got there, only that he has lived on the mountaintop for years. Together, they enter a tunnel and find a vast temple with statues of werewolves. In the temple, the Hippie has a strange experience and finds his memories are returning to him. Berny listens to his story of how the werewolves used to hunt people, but then they found that transporting into the Dreaming (rather than dreaming into it) allowed them to feast on the NPCs of the Dreaming world. The Hippie's former hippie friend, seeking revenge for the slaughter of a commune, found a way into the Dreaming and went in to butcher them. They ended up fighting on the mountaintop, and were separated. When the friend, Murphy, returned he was in possession of an elixir that would return him to the real world. The Hippie threw a torch into his face, and he fell into a puddle of the elixir like a window and vanished. The Hippie was trapped on the mountaintop for years after that, suffering amnesia from prolonged exposure to the strange temple. Berny dreams of a distraction, an NPC dream character to frame for the murders. He manifests SuperBern in a body, and tells him to go rescue people from the werewolves. Meanwhile, the Agent discovers from interrogating the bartender that Berny often dreams of being a superhero. On discovering this, he plans to kill Berny in his sleep, but his partner objects. The Agent then puts himself to sleep, entering Berny's dream and hoping to kill him while making it look like an accident. The Hippie leads Berny to the other mountain across the city. At the base of the mountain dwells a vampiric werewolf witch who once brewed a potion to return to the real world. With her permission you may climb to the top of the mountain, which is closer to the real world and results in things there being more real. If Berny drinks a stimulant at the top of the mountain, it will result in him waking up in real life. SuperBern arrives in the city and finds four werewolves. He kills two of them despite minor injuries, and kills the third at the cost of a young girl. He turns his back on the weeping father and attempts to find the fourth. During the battle, as it becomes darker and more brutal, SuperBern's physical appearance changes to reflect the more wicked morals he expresses. Berny senses SuperBern's actions and warns the Hippie that SuperBern was always a flawed hero. He killed people, because that was the one thing Berny envied of other people. This was expressed in his subconscious as a beloved superhero who saved people, but also killed sometimes more than the criminals. The fourth werewolf reverts to human to blend in, and SuperBern begins killing everyone to try and make sure. He is stopped by a bullet between the eyes from the Agent. The Agent meets the werewolf, named Derek, and explains the superhero was an avatar of something greater. Derek's attention is grabbed by this, as it references an old werewolf prophecy about one who could control the Dreaming. He feigns ignorance, knowing the Agent has killed many of his people, and volunteers to help find Berny. Berny and the Hippie encounter the Witch, who at first confuses the Hippie for someone else who once stole her potion. Clearly insane, she agrees to let them up the mountain, only for her to follow them. She attacks the pair, summoning spikes of stone from the earth. Berny is trapped and the Hippie is pinned by his afro and headband. The Witch prepares to suck Berny's blood, but the Hippie grabs a sharp rock and cuts his hair off, then stabs the Witch in the eye and throws her off a cliff. Derek and the Agent continue to follow Berny, and the Agent reveals they are being followed by SuperBern, who survived the gunshot. They encounter a group of werewolves waiting for Derek, and the Agent discovers the deception. Derek attacks him, and is slashed across the face. The werewolves engage the Agent, and Derek is helped away by an albino werewolf named Pylos, the best tracker. Pylos and Derek meet Berny and the Hippie while in the real world, the Agent's partner and the bartender play a game of chess. Derek and Berny speak and come to an understanding. Berny is the fulfillment of a werewolf prophecy. It is crucial that he make it out of the Dreaming alive. Pylos bids farewell to Derek and returns to search for any survivors. Derek knows he will find none, and likely die as well. The Hippie sees Derek cry, and his initial harshness towards the werewolf dissolves when he remembers sympathy for all living things. The three journey onward. Derek and Berny talk long about the prophecy and about the werewolves. Berny realizes they had found the most humane route of survival, and that they are not the evil he believed them to be. Suddenly, the group is again attacked by the Witch, who knocks out and injures the Hippie. Derek boasts that he will bring Berny the Witch's head, but the Witch lashes out with her wolf-claws and slashes Derek from shoulder to hip. She gloats that the only way to kill a vampire were-witch-wolf is to destroy her heart. Berny cradles the unconscious Hippie and focuses, speaking out to remember, remember you are a hero. Something flies from below, streaking through the sky, and lands between the Witch and Berny. SuperBern faces the Witch and tells Berny to go on. The Hippie recovers and they help Derek get away. SuperBern blasts the Witch with his laser vision and punches her, but she dodges his attacks while returning her own. He grabs on to her, plunges a thumb into her ruined eye, and pulls half of her head off. The Witch cackles and swings free, her heart still intact. She summons a sharp stone spike which erupts from the ground and impales SuperBern, gutting him. The Witch drains SuperBern of his blood as he dies, gloating that he is nothing. SuperBern remembers Berny calling him a hero, and that the only person who ever believed in Berny before was himself, but now Berny's subconscious is strengthened by the friends he has made. SuperBern announces "I...Am...Berny!" (The same words first uttered by Berny in his original appearance in Berny 1). His face shifts back to handsome and brave. He throws a hand through the Witch's body, rips out her heart and crushes it. She falls dead, and he too a second later. The Agent then passes by, having been avoiding the clash of the titans. Derek knows he is slowing them down, and tells them to leave him so he can save his strength and buy them time. Berny and the Hippie go on. Derek attacks the Agent by surprise with a rock, and turns into a werewolf. He leaps on the Agent and sinks his teeth into the Agent's upper left arm. The Agent pulls his knife and stabs Derek numerous times in the clavicle and abdomen. Derek rolls off him, panting and dying. The Agent recovers his gun and berates Derek for deceiving him, and berates himself for allowing Derek to become his friend. Derek makes the effort to shift into wolf form again before he is executed. Berny and the Hippie hear the gunshot, and enter the construct atop the mountain. Atop a staircase is a single vial of formula. Only enough for one. Berny doesn't know what to say until he is shoved down the staircase by the Hippie. The Hippie apologizes, but is clearly gone mad. He cannot live here anymore, he spent years trapped atop the mountain. Berny frantically pleads with the Hippie, the potion may not even work on him, Berny has to survive for Derek and for the future. The Hippie insists that he has to find Murphy and make sure he is stopped. He raises the vial to his lips but falters at the entry of the Agent. The Agent bears down on the fallen Berny, ready to kill him swiftly, no longer entertaining the notion of making it look like an accident. He is struck in the face by a stone thrown by the Hippie. His broken glasses fall and reveal seared and scorched eyes, burned by the torch thrust into his face all those years ago. The Hippie names him as Murphy, and rushes towards him, attacking him with stones. The Hippie slips Berny the formula and tells him to go, the Hippie's battle is here but Berny's is out there. Berny promises to return for him and drinks the potion, waking in the back of a truck. Berny's sudden and unexpected awakening takes Murphy's assistant by surprise. The bartender manages despite his bound feet to pick up his chess stool and break it over the assistant's head, knocking him out. Berny urges the bartender to quickly free him, as Murphy has already begun to stir. Murphy awakens in a rage and bears down on the two, only to be shot dead by the assistant, who opens fire on the three of them. Murphy is killed and Berny and the bartender escape. They watch him search for them then drive off. Shortly after, they are met by Pylos, who's appearance frightens the bartender. Pylos is accompanied by other real life werewolves, whom he gathered and lead due to his skills as a tracker. They look to Berny for leadership, and he makes his speech about "No longer suffering, no longer enduring. Time for us to wake up, and start living." Massacre at the Walls of Creation After a grueling guerrilla campaign lasting years, Berny, Pylos, the bartender and the last remaining twenty werewolves move to make a final stand at the Walls of Creation themselves. The Enemy draws near, and with Berny standing on the brink of reality itself he is joined by impossible allies from the past as well as enemies. Berny is prophesied to right the ancient wrongs, but why does he feel he fits the description of the other prophesied being? The one who brings destruction to the universe. When Berny approaches the Walls of Creation, he senses the entity on the other side, and communicates with it telepathically. The final battle is coming, and when the dust settles, the only thing known is that it will be a massacre. The prophecy clearly depicts an Enemy who intends to tear down the Walls, and Hero who will stop him. Engravings in the main hall near the tether show the histories of Enemies who have hunted the Walls and have been stopped by heroic figures. Berny worries he is not up the task, his conversion to lycanthrope failed and thus he is not one of the protectors of the Dreaming. The invaders draw nearer and Berny and his allies stage a last-ditch defense of the Walls. A massacre takes place, and the bartender is killed. Shaken, Berny begins to fall under the influence of the entity appearing to him via the Dreaming. After the massacre, Berny wanders into the hall of the the tether, the great cord that holds the Walls of Creation together. He takes the sword that the ancient Enemies used to try and cut the cord and he accepts that in the prophecy, he is actually the Enemy because he deceived the protectors of the Dreaming (told the werewolves he was the hero) and is the only one who communicates with the entity on the other side of the Walls. He prepares to cut the cord but is stopped by Pylos, the two fight and although Pylos overpowers Berny he is unable to kill him, allowing Berny to knock him down and swing at the cord, but the sword is unable to touch it. Invaders arrive led by Murphy's partner. He cries out to secure the cord, and Berny and Pylos are both attacked. In the midst of the fight, Berny accidentally impales Pylos, who dies in his arms. Berny pulls the sword free of the werewolf's body, and examines it's surface as the metal drinks in the blood. He glances at the carvings on the wall and sees former Enemies failing to cut the cord, where others have slaked the sword with the blood of their pets, their loved ones, themselves. A sacrifice is required in order to cut the cord. Wounded, Murphy's partner begs Berny not to cut the cord. Here Berny learns that not even the invaders are here to topple the Walls, which affirms his belief that he must cut the cord in order to make things right again. He slices the tether, which falls in slack to the ground. The Walls of Creation shake and begin to crumble. Berny cradles Pylos in his arms and says he was wrong, he was wrong. The severed tether begins to fly into the air, pulled upward by its distant anchor flying away. Berny grabs on to the end and tries to stop it, but he is pulled along. In desperation, he grabs hold of the other end of the tether still anchored to the ground. A sensation like lightning floods his body. In a flash, he is suddenly before the entity on the other side of the Walls, and the being speaks to him, describing the circumstances that led to the creation of this firmament. After the making of the world as he knows it, the Other was the shepherd of this world, but he was soon approached by a being of equal might known as the One, who's very existence presented a challenge. Unable to engage in direct conflict, the two entered into a Game which unfolded across eons, across entire universes. Most recently, the One erected the Walls of Creation to separate the Other from his home universe, and doing so cost him much but allowed a portion of himself to freely roam across the universe. From beyond the Walls of Creation, the Other only had limited contact with the universe, primarily through the Dreaming. He informed the inhabitants of the universe of the location of the tether and how to bring down the Walls. But the One responded as per the rules of the Game, not overruling but subverting. The One created the myth of the Enemy and the Hero, so as to dissuade champions from trying to free the Other. Some did try, but there was always a poor, deluded, valiant soul who would strike him down before he could accomplish his goal. Berny was the first ever to sever the tether, but now he holds it fast, and in doing so has become joined to the firmament. The Other asks him if he will let it go, and Berny asks what will happen. The Other promises that things will go back to normal, that the world as he knows it will not be changed. But when the future comes for mankind, they will not be unprotected. Not at the mercy of an unrivaled force. Only being pulled, never being pushed. The world will have a balance. Berny asks if he will die. Yes, the Other responds. Yes you will. It speaks it like a promise. As if it knows it is the one thing Berny truly desires. Berny closes his eyes and feels the loose end of the tether slip out of his grip. At last, says the Other as the Walls come down. Berny is enveloped in a bright, expanding sphere of light as the tentacled storm emerges from beyond the wall. I AM FREE. As the light engulfs Berny, all else vanishes but the echo of his final words: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." After Berny pulls down the Walls of Creation, the universe is swept away and he is left to drift in the detritus of all that once was, unable to die still. Truly alone, he is confronted by the entity he had communicated with beyond the Walls. The being reveals to Berny the nature of the Game it plays, and how Berny has helped to restore what should rightfully be from what had been wrongfully made. Berny is consumed with guilt after watching all of his friends be killed at his own hand, but the entity promises him now that the Walls have been torn down, order will find this plane again. The entity shows him an expanse of blinking coils, explaining that each represents a spark of life. Berny is overwhelmed by the scale, imagining how insignificant he must seem to the being. The being tells Berny; "I serve the means of one greater than myself. The maker of all things. I have done things I know he would disapprove of, yet in this I think I am no more flawed than you. Berny asks if the entity plans to keep its promise. It tells Berny: "Hero, now you may lay down your head and die." The being explains the world will be remade, and it will be closer to a good world. Berny closes his eyes and sighs deeply. "I think...I would like that," he says quietly. Amidst the infinite blinking coils, one insignificant strand flares brightly for a moment, then fades away forever. Continuity In the Berny novels, the events that occur from book to book are not presented chronologically. In order of release: Berny: Epic Adventure Booke Berny 2: BC Berny 3: Adventure in the Future Berny 4: Zombies Berny 5: Pain and Suffering Berny 6: Apocalypse Berny 7: Brotherhood of Blood Berny 8: Massacre However, due to Berny fucking with the timeline on numerous occasions, it becomes extremely difficult to determine which book predates which. Since Berny: BC takes place during the events of Berny 3 while Berny is trapped in the past, it seems logical that these two occur after the Zombie Trilogy, because the time machine already exists. Thus, the most accurate chronological order is this: Berny 4: Zombies Berny 5: Pain and Suffering Berny 6: Apocalypse Berny: Epic Adventure Booke Berny 3: Adventure in the Future Berny 2: BC Berny 7: Brotherhood of Blood Berny 8: Massacre